A Certain Bad Boy
by karmakameleon16
Summary: A badboy!blaine story! Blaine considers himself "damaged goods" after running with the wrong crowd and being in an abusive relationship. Will he fall in love with Kurt, Puck, or Santana? The readers choose Trigger Warning, rating may change.
1. Hello, Sexy!

A/N: Hi! This will be my very first full length story, so please bear with me! This is a badboy!blaine story where he meets and eventually falls in love with Puck or Kurt. I would like this to be a story where the readers (more specifically reviewers) choose what happens! I'm really quite excited so please review and tell me what you would like to see! I expect the chapters to get progressively longer so enjoy, kittens! Authors note over!

Blaine stood before the mirror and smirked. It was the smirk that infuriated adults everywhere and made girls- and boys alike swoon. He was good looking, and knew it. His lightly gelled jet black curls just barely touched the middle of his tanned forehead that gave way to thick black triangular eyebrows. His left one had two matching silver barbell piercings about a centimeter apart that he thought made him look rather intimidating. Or maybe it was lip ring and garish tattoos. Or his studded tongue. Or perhaps his seven ear rings. Who knows, but then again, who cares? Blaine knew it was "cool" not to care or at least act like it, but he genuinely didn't give a shit. At all- and it showed from his tight frayed black skinny jeans to his worn down gray cotton tee that had some band on it at one point but was impossible to tell now.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and zipped up his old maroon Doc Martens, thinking about his first day of school. He had just moved to Lima, Ohio, the crappiest town ever if you asked him. Which is probably why no one did. He had loved Chicago. The big city, the rush, everything. He ran with the toughest crowds and got into all kinds of trouble ranging from stealing cars and graffiti to drugs and alcohol. His police record was quite impressive and officially began when he was thirteen and caught doing shrooms. Now Blaine wasn't a druggie- he just liked to party and his parents knew it, which was probably why he ended up in this hick town. According to them the clear air would help him regain use of his drug fried, hair gel saturated, underused brain cells. In all actuality Blaine hadn't touched any sort of illegal substance in over six months, not that he would tell his parental units that. He liked to see them squirm. It proved they weren't robots like he once believed.

But enough thinking. Thinking made him want to forget and God knows how Blaine likes to forget things. Things like Nico. Things like his family and things like-

He took a deep breath and stood up. With a glance towards the clock on the far side of his spacious room he grabbed his black satchel and rushed out the door.

"Blaineeeeeeee," Shit. Cassandra. His mother rushed over and tightly wrapped her tennis-toned arms around him. For forty-six she looked pretty good. Probably all the botox, Blaine thought with a dark smile. He wiggled out of her tight embrace and took a step back.

"Why aren't you wearing your new clothes? You'll be hella fresh and ready to kick ass!"  
He sighed. "You do realize your forty-six, right? Stop talking like that." She acted like a child sometimes. Cassandra flinched like he hit her. Age was a touchy subject.

And with that Blaine grabbed his keys and walked over to his black Harley. His Harley was the one thing that was truly his. He worked his ass of to buy it with his own money and was damn proud. He had no problem spending his parents money, but if he had used it to buy this it would be an extension of their control on him. Then again, they hardly did that. Control him that is. His mother was desperately holding on to her youth and his father was rarely home. But when he was...  
Shaking his head he finally reached his bike and sped towards William McKinley High, the hell he would be trapped in for two years.

By the time Blaine actually reached the school the parking lot was nearly cleared of students. Oh well. He strolled towards what he assumed was the main entrance and made his way towards his locker. His tour had been somewhat useful. He hated when adults were right. Not two steps later he crashed into something hard. Turning on his heels he prepared to shove whomever knocked into him but stopped short when he noticed who it was.

A tall, lithe beautiful creature. A boy more specifically. Standing about a third of a foot taller than he and dressed in designer clothes Blaine's mother prayed he would wear, he was stunning and the pierced junior hated him. He hated his meticulously styled hair and impeccable attire and most certainly his concerned expression.

"Sorry. I'm the biggest klutz, I swear!" He breezily apologized.

"Fuck off!" Blaine hissed as he pushed past him. He couldn't stand the cute prep.

"Is there a problem?" A deeper voice asked.

Both boys looked up at him. He was even taller than the squeaky sounding glamazon and ten times more muscular. He was tanned and had a styled mohawk that lay flat against his head. The second boy wore a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his rippling muscles. Openly checking the him out, Blaine shook his head and walked away with his signature smirk.

At his locker he noticed someone staring at him. He slowly turned after he gathered his belongings and stared back at the curvy Latina who was smiling at him. That was a first. Today, he was met with glares and expressions of fear from his fellow class mates.

"Hello, gorgeous," he smiled as he walked past. He didn't need to look to know that she had a shocked facial expression. Hot girls were always shocked when people ignored them.

This year was gonna be interesting, he thought. One sexy guy, a hot girl, and an annoyingly cute prep to torment- what more could a bad boy ask for? It wasn't even first period and he could tell he was gonna cause some major trouble to old McKinley high. He grinned causing a gaggle of freshman girls to simultaneously cower and swoon.  
Oh yes. This year was gonna be very, very interesting.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed dear readers! Please tell me what you would like to happen. Would you like to see Blaine change his ways and date Kurt? Turn a certain mohawked badass gay? Or get his mack on with Satan... er, Santana? Get very specific or vague, you chose as long as you review or pm me! Oh and I don't own shit. Or everyone would be naked! That's all! As soon as you tell me what you what you want, I will update. Bye now!


	2. Lets Be Friends!

**AN: Hello, kittens! I was very pleasantly surprised at the alerts, faves and reviews! Special thanks to **_**teilo**_ **and **_**klaine4ever**_ **who reviewed! Reviews make me happy so here's an update! They wanted Klaine action, so here you go! I have a science test I need to cram for, but if i get enough reviews an update may be on late tonight. Peace out! Oh! Some homophobic epithets used so if this is triggering please skip this chapter! I will recap in the next.**

The first week of school was relatively uneventful. It was a Friday at 4 o'clock and a certain bad boy was in detention. It wasn't really his fault, though. That stupid senior- Kurt had landed him in here. Just thinking about him made Blaine tense up with anger. Kurt was especially cute that day; dressed in dark wash jeans that seemed to be painted on and a womens corset.

He had caught Blaine's attention more than once that day. Unfortunately the jocks noticed him that day too, but not for the reasons the young Anderson boy did. Not at all.

Fag! Fairy! Princess! They screamed at him as they circled around him like a flock of vultures descending on their prey. The students all cleared the halls and teachers shut their doors, leaving the boy in question to quite literally, fend for himself. Just as the hairy ape in a human costume raised his meaty paws to hit the innocent boy Blaine appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began beating the three bullies. Before he knew it he had sweat on his brow and blood on his hands not knowing, or caring who it belonged too. Kurofsky, the head asshole whose name he had later learned had thick dark blood gushing from his crooked nose and a quickly forming shiner on his right eye struggled to get off the ground and spat at his feet. His two minions had long since dispersed and it was only the three of them left.

Kurt sat down on the floor quietly sobbing as he hugged his knees to his chest, unsure of what was happening. Blaine took a step forward towards Kurofsky and slowly smiled.

"Fuck off before I cut your dick off and mail it to you fat whore of mother for our anniversary. Or better yet I could deliver it to her tonight when I'm over your house screwing her brains out."

"Your just as bad as Hummel, Anderson." He spat as he swiftly stalked off.

"Get up." Blaine said softly to Kurt. The taller boy looked up with large puffy eyes before slowly rising.

"Thank you." He mumbled, turning on his heels to walk away. Blaine gently caught him by the arm much to his surprise. He was sure he would have passed out if not for the younger males firm grasp.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry that happened. No one deserves that shit for being the way they are . Look man, go to the bathroom get yourself cleaned up then head to class, 'kay?" With that Blaine walked away leaving a shocked Kurt behind.

Kurt was speechless. He thought the punky curly headed boy hated him and had come over to assist in beating him up. Oh, Kurt. The poor boy had no idea how wrong he was. Maybe, just maybe Blaine disliked him for him, not because he was gay! Maybe he was just a big lug who was scared about being the new kid. Kurt's heart soared with hope. Maybe that sexy junior truly wanted a friend! Oh yes. It would be Kurt's personal mission to befriend the poor kid and he would do it with the typical Hummel determination. With a spring in his step and a grin on his face he skipped off to class.

**AN: How did I do? Constructive criticism is always welcome but please keep in mind this is not canon, so Blaine is a bit more vulgar and blunt. Overall, less dapper! :P**


	3. A Date With the Devil

**AN: I'm in a bit of a mood, sorry if this chapters a little dark. Recap of the last chapter: Kurt was harassed and Blaine kicked ass on behalf of him! Ooh la. ;) Prompt me? Oh and thanks a ton **_**.Riso**_**! You know what you did! Anyone who gives me a good prompt will be greatly rewarded! Virtual hugs for all. Enjoy, kittens!**

No one deserved to be made feel less than human. To be made feel like they don't matter or don't belong. Blaine knew all too well what it was like to feel like that. At his old school he was constantly targeted just for being who he was. The tatted up boy with a thousand different piercings and homosexual tendencies. He wanted to die. He couldn't take it any longer and was nearly to the point of killing himself. He thanked whatever deity that was looking out for him that he survived and managed to escape his own personal hell. While he had his methods of coping nothing was ever good enough. He was never good enough. He was a disappointment to his parents, teachers- basically everyone around him, so he began to change who he hung around.

In Westerfield there was that one crowd everyone avoided at all cost. The crowd who shot up, partied hard, and didn't give a fuck about who they hurt, whether it be physical or emotional. Blaine learned that the hard way.

He was tall and lanky- just how he liked his boys and had the shaggiest white-blonde hair Blaine had ever seen. He looked like he was about six months late for a haircut appointment, but it was hot. Just like his tight fitting clothing and smoldering gaze.

He was the most abrasive person he had ever met. He said exactly what he meant all the time, and more often than not it hurt. He built Blaine up just to tear him down. He said he loved seeing him smile, but took the most pleasure from his tears.

His forked tongue got old, but Blaine was trapped.

Stuck in his web of lies like the tiny insignificant fly he made the sullen boy feel like. But he loved him. He wanted to stay with him forever.

His darling Nico.

Only, Nico didn't believe in love. He believed in quick lays and easy lovin'. That was all Blaine was to him although he kept him around because pickings were scarce. It was easier to have a call boy than go out and get yourself a whore. Besides, that Anderson kid was fuckin' hilarious, was what Nico always said to their friends.

They were a pretty wild group. They slept with each other, shared drugs, and went to jail together- but would turn on each other at the drop of a hat. 'Trust no one'. Their motto really did apply to everyone. Even those in the gang.

No matter how much he hated that flamboyant gay, he didn't want him to suffer. Not at all. He didn't even really hate him. He was just annoyed at the fact that he managed to worm his way into Blaine's brain time and time again. It wasn't that he had a problem liking boys, he liked them just as much as he liked girls, he just had a problem with Kurt.

"Mr. Anderson! Pay attention." That annoying trollop glared at him. He merely rolled his eyes and went back to his thoughts. Or at least tried to.

"Hey. You got a pen?" The bronze mohawked boy asked. Puck, he recalled. Yum.

"You want... my pen?" He asked coolly, the double etendre blatantly obvious.

"I just said that didn't I? You gonna give it to me or not?" He wasn't sure if he understood his come on.  
Assuming he was just dense he passed it to him, purposely brushing their fingers together.

"Leave him alone, Puckerman. Don't go making him switch teams." The saucy Latina snapped.

"Oh I am not gay, sweetheart," Catching Puck's disappointed face he added "Just bi."

"I can fix that. Santana."

"Blaine."

"Hot name."

"Hot body."

"What time are you taking me out tonight, Blaine?"

"Seven. Text me your address and wear something short and tight." He added as he threw a crumpled piece of paper at her, which she effortlessly caught with two bright red lacquered nails before returning to her work. Puck wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but he knew he wanted Blaine. Bad. And whatever Puck wanted, Puck got.  
As class let out the muscular stud moved closely behind the punk, but not before whispering "Call me," and pressing a sheet of paper into his rough hands.  
Blaine smiled a wolfish smile at the other boy. Today was going better than planned.

**AN: Posted sooner than expected! Boo studying. Reviews and all that jazz is much appreciated. Thanks for reading although I own nothing. Two updates in one day! Wootz.**


	4. A Date With the Devil Continued

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been writing and updating! My computer has been broken so all I have been able to do is read and review. This story has not been abandoned just on hiatus. My beautiful readers I am so sorry! I feel awful. So here is an extra long chapter and I will post at the very least three new chapters in the next week. Does that make up for my evil? Feel free to rant.

It was the end of the day and Blaine was deliberately making his way to his locker. He was excited about his date with Santana, he knew a hook up was a gurantee. She didn't scream whore or anything like that, it was just the look in her eye. He certainly recognized it.

It was the look he himself had. That wounded, broken look. The look of someone who was hurt and wanted to be loved, whether it be for one night or a lifetime. He sighed. He was fucking damaged goods. He slowly began tracing lines on his wrist, a habit that had always calmed him down. Now was not the place or time to have a panic attack.

Blaine stopped short. Kurt was standing in front of his locker with a ridiculous smile on his face. That familiar feeling of annoyance was beginning to surface.

"Blaine!" he shouted, eyes sparkling.

"Shit."

"Don't go," Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him back, just as he was leaving. His grin was still there, but less bright and more forced.

"Listen. You must think I'm a hero, but I'm not. I'm not nice, or anything good. I'm a fucking loser. So just leave. I have nothing to offer you." The raw wary look in his hazel broke Kurt's heart and Blaine knew it. It was no manipulation, just the truth.

Kurt pulled him in for a hug and squeezed tight. He smelled like cloves and something spicy. It was the smell that you could spend hours trying to figure out what it was, but never could quite place. It wiggled in through his nose and settled in the pit of his belly making him feel warm and tingly. With one last inhale he released the shocked junior.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to know you." He lightly squeezed his hands and walked away, not looking back.

Blaine had never been more confused in his life. Not when he first hooked up with Tommy DeMarco from across the street or when he walked in on his parents at three. He looked up at his locker and suddenly remembered why he was there. Books. Home. Date. He shoved a few random notrebooks in his bag and headed home.

OOO

Standing in front of his closet in a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs he wondered what to wear. Scanning the rows of neatly arranged clothing he settled upon a pair of black jeans and a gray button down. He glanced at his watch- 6:52. It would take at least fifteen minutes to get to Santana's house and he was hardly dressed. Oh well, he thought. She can wait.

When he finally arrived it was ten past seven and was walking up his date's driveway. The house was of average size in an average neighborhood with an average car parked in front. He thought about how above average Santana's body was for a quick second with a smile. He went to press the doorbell but before he got the chance the door swung open. The fiery Latina stood in the doorway and smirked down at Blaine.

"I see you listened to my suggestion," He leered. She wore a leather skirt that left nothing to the imagination and displayed mile after mile of leg. She towered over him in her red stilettos that perfectly matched her painted on, midriff bearing, cleavage exposing top.

She leaned in within an inch of Blaine's face, stared in his eyes and proceeded to slowly move closer. Finally, she kissed him. It was nothing but teeth and tongue and ended with a nip to the side of his jaw. _Woah._

She could _not _leave him hanging like that. He grabbed her by the ass and returned the favor, not stopping till her lips were red and swollen.

"Your parents home?"

"No," she whined, still winded from the kiss.

"Good, because your showing me to your room." He commanded. Still dazed, she led him without a word of protest and slammed the door behind them to drown out the symphony of whines and moans that was sure to ensue.

OOO

Hours later Blaine and Santana disentangled themselves from each other long enough to sit up and catch their breath.

"That was awesome," she said with a peck to his cheek.

"Yeah. Your pretty amazing in bed." He grinned

"I'm not one for pillow talk, Anderson so I'll just cut to the chase. Something has been bugging me about you."

"What?"

"You, and Hummel... and Puckerman." He raised an eyebrow in response. This bitch was perceptive.

"You look like you wanna destroy Hummel. In a purely sexual way of course, and then you turn around and look like your gonna put a ring on his finger and prance away to the gay land of magic and rainbow." She took a deep breath before she barreled on. "Then with Puck you look like your playing with him, which I'm sure you are, but I see you staring at him like something other than a piece of meat. So honey, explain."

Blaine stared at her in shock. "It's none of your fucking business. Just because I give you the best night of your life and you fall in love with me does NOT mean I'm your boyfriend." He spat, but his tone didn't match his words.

Santana burst out laughing and went over to hug him tight. Cuddled up against him she looked into his face and shook her head.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Why would I talk to _you_?"

"Because I know what your going through?" She got quiet. "Brittany."

He suddenly understood. "Bitch face, are you worried?"

"Fuck you."

"You just did, but that is besides the point. I am beginning to think of you as a person and not just a hot piece of ass. I am truly frightened because I think I am beginning to develop a heart."

She looked up. He was serious. This boy was wacked out of his mind.

"Lets get dressed. I'll make you eggs and toast. Then get the hell out my house." She smiled.

His face lit up for a second and he looked like a small child.

As he dressed he couldn't help but think this was the start of something beautiful.


	5. A Plan

A/N: Enjoy!

Blaine slammed his locker door shut, only to find someone standing beside him.

"Blaineeeeee!" Santana squealed with a smack on his ass.

"Satan. I don't actually care about anything that comes out of your mouth, unless that is if your screaming my name." He snarked at her adoringly.

"Cut the shit. I have decided to help you."

"Continue."

The Cheerio rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'm gonna get you to hook up with both Kurt and Puck and you can decide who's better."

That sounded like a truly awful plan that would end in hurt feelings and soiled reputations. Blaine was in. He grinned widely at her and nodded his fluffy mess of curls.

Hand in hand, they walked down the hall whilst earning the stares of their curios and confused classmates. They seperated at the end of the hall with a quick kiss and a scathing remark that added to the puzzlement of the entire McKinley High population.

"Hey." Blaine greeted Puck as he plopped down next to Puck in first period geometry.

Puck grunted in response, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Guess what I did this weekend?"

No response.

"I cleaned my room. Did laundry. Masturbated. Ate a hot pocket. Had sex with Santana. Pooped-"

"_What?_" Puck hissed.

"Aw c'mon! Are you telling me you don't poop because that is a load of shit, No pun intended. I mean really-"

"No you idiot! You had sex with Santana?"

"Mhmm." He said, feigning nonchalance.

"Was it... good?" He asked with a hint of nervousness.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, "You have had sex with her."

He blushed. "I meant for you."

Hook, line, and sinker. This bad boy had him exactly where he wanted him. "I guess..." He nibbled his lip.

"What?"

"It's stupid. Never mind." He mumbled as he looked away.

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine looked away. He tried to catch his eye the entire period with little success. At the end of the period Puck grabbed him by his hand and quietly whispered in his ear.

"You can always talk to me. Nothing you ever have to say is stupid." The intensity in his eyes startled Blaine and made him look away. Puck released his hand and walked out the door, raising his hand for a quick goodbye.

A/N: Okay guys I know this is short but I feel like no one is reading... Reviews? Also tell me what you want to happen! I won't with hold a chapter but this makes me sad...


	6. Coffee with Kurt

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so loved! Special thanks to teilo for the ConCrit! I'll take that into consideration for sure. I'm glad anderpson think my Blainey is hot lol and starkidellen, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Last chap was mainly dialogue, any thoughts on that? More or less? As always, I'm open to suggestion! Here's another chapter because I love you all. Oh, last thing. Anyone wanna beta this for me?

Kurt had not forgot his mission to befriend Blaine. Deep down he knew that the shorter boy needed a friend and Kurt was the going to be one!

"BLAINE!" a high pitched voice screamed for him. Kurt freakin' Hummel. His good mood instantly vanished only to be replaced by one of apprehension.

How may I help you, miss." He snarled.

Undeterred, Kurt continued. "Let's get coffee."

Blaine stared wide-eyed at the tall boy and clicked his tongue rings in thought. "No."

"Yes." He grabbed his toned arm with a surprisingly strong grip and dragged him along. Blaine could have easily kicked the boys ass, but for some reason didn't. He confused himself more and more each day when it came to this sculpted boy.

"I'm being kidnapped."

"No hon, your gonna have a good time. Noe get in the car."

He stared at him in shock as he entered the small black car. What a sight to see; a tattooed, pierced, boy dressed in tattered clothing being controlled by a stylish effeminate gay teen.

Blaine sat in a bitter silence that had no effect on Kurt who happily chattered on.

"We're here!" He announced as he pulled up into a restaurant called the Lima Bean. Judging by the hordes of kids it was a pretty popular hang out spot.

Blaine decided since he was here he may as well have fun. "For someone so mean you sure are pretty." He smirked.

Kurt only rolled his eyes. "I will not fall victim to your shameless flirting." His words would have had more impact if not for the tell-tale flush of his face. Of course, Blaine did not miss this.

"Kurtie, will you buy me a cookie?" No one could resist the puppy eyes. No one.

"N-No, you whore. Your throwing yourself at me for a cookie? No thanks. Your not my type. I like my boys with a little less... disease."

Blaine let out a genuine laugh that lit up his whole face.

"

Your alright." He smiled. They drank their coffee with light banter for another half hour and Kurt dropped him off at his bike.

The amber eyed boy glanced at his watch before hopping on his bike. Two hours before his date with Santana. As he peeled away from the school parking lot he reflected on the day. Thoughts of Kurt, Santana, and even Puck rolled through his head. With a sigh he jumped off his bike and entered his house.

Across town similar thoughts plagued a mohawked badass as he lay in bed. Kurt. Blaine. Santana. Puck shook his head in disgust. Who the hell did that boy think he was? He wormed his way into his head with his biting tongue and blatant sexuality. Puck knew he didn't even know him, so why should he care? He was McKinley's regional badass! The King of hit it and forget it!

Then suddenly it dawned on him. No wonder Blaine wasn't into him. He was acting like a bitch! His walls were dropped. He acted desperate for God's sake! He laughed at ridiculousness of the situation. No one ever get a girl, or guy for that matter by being sensitive! He was a sex shark and needed to start acting like one. A wide smile spread across his face with the realization.

He would get Blaine.


End file.
